Two Weeks
by jessekira
Summary: Sequel of One Night. It has been two weeks since Kira and Jesse addmitted their feelings, but so far alone time has been hard to find. r


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is a continuation of my story One Night though you don't have to read it to understand it, just know that Jesse and Kira are together in this story.

When Jesse had found out that Kira had felt the same way about him as he did about her, he was elated, it wasn't until two weeks later did he figure out how much work this relationship was going to take. God was out to get him, he swore, because before him and Kira were ever together they were alone all the time, but now that they wanted to be alone, and my god did they wanted to be alone, his mom was always around trying to spend time with him, or Tom really wanted Kira to spend some time with him. It was becoming ridiculous. Sitting on the couch he could see Kira out of the corner of his eye flipping through some teen magazine, to everyone else she looked like she was entertained, but Jesse could tell that she was staring back at him, normally this wouldn't be a problem, he would just grab her and really keep her occupied, but not today. _Oh dear lord mom. Leave now get out just go! Urgh I finally get a love life and I cant have it because my mom wants quality time, just friggen leave! _Jesse's mind was reeling, he just wanted five minutes alone with Kira, and they hadn't been alone in over two days, they had to make good on stolen kisses lasting a mere second before some one would barge in.

"Jesse I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me?" His mom broke his thoughts, Jesse looked up to find his mother smiling at him, _even her smile is different now, _sadden knowing that something had changed his mom that day of the hurricane and she was never coming back.

"No thanks mom, I'm kinda tired I think I'm gonna go take a nap" faking a yawn Jesse got up and started walking towards the stairs

"Oh. Ok honey, Kira do you want to go with me?" she replied disappoint that once again her son was refusing to spend time with her.

"No, I have to wait for Nancy to call." Kira never even looked up from her lap, praying that Merial could not tell she was lying, she could feel her cheeks burning slightly knowing that they must be pink; hopefully Merial would not notice. Thankfully she was still blissfully unaware of her son and step daughter's affair. Walking out the door she called one more time to the kids to be good and she would be home in about an hour. Jesse wasn't even halfway up the stairs before he could hear Kira sprinting up them to catch him, her small arms circled his waist and she rested her head in the center of his back.

"Thought you had to wait for a call from Nancy" he replied with a smirk.

"I don't even know anyone named Nancy" she replied trying to get Jesse to turn around in her arms. He couldn't help but chuckle at how impatient she was being.

"Good thing my mom never pays attention to your social life then" he said when he was completely facing her, she didn't respond but only pulled his head down to hers, this was the first kiss they had shared since yesterday, but those didn't even count, they had only been able to last two seconds before Jesse's mom decided they should cook as a family. _God I've missed this_ pulling Kira closer Jesse was able to deepen the kiss, tracing his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she happily gave to him. From the position though Jesse had to bend down slightly since he was still taller than her and a step up, his back was starting to hurt, doing the only logical thing he could think of beside breaking the kiss, which was not going to happen, he placed his hands under her arms and lifted, _she is so light, my god does she even eat, I think Rose out weighs her, _but before he could dwell on this any longer Kira wrapped her legs around his waist, causing the most delicious friction between their bodies. Kira was becoming impatient though, her hips started to grind against his, which he had no problem with, only that he was holding her and she was gonna cause him to drop her if she kept doing that.

"Kira stop wiggling or you're gonna end up at the bottom of the stairs" he replied when they finally broke the kiss, both panting from lack of oxygen.

"Don't care, do u realize we haven't been alone in over two days. Two days Jesse, I missed you, and from what I can feel you missed me too" she slowly ground herself into him, making him harder than before.

Blushing he replied "I'm glad you noticed, but really I will drop you if you keep it up"

"Well then we will just have to continue this else where wont we" she hopped off his waist and rushed past him up the stairs taking his unbroken arm in her hands and pulled him towards her room, but god was against them again. They had barely reached the door when Rose came out of her room looking for Jesse. _Seriously! I'm never gonna get her alone am I. _

"Jesse what are you doing?" Rose asked so innocently Jesse felt guilty for having his hands on Kira hips.

"Nothing, what's up?" taking his hands off Kira hips so fast that Kira was shocked by the sudden loss of warmth.

"Come play with me? Please?" she gave Jesse the puppy dog eyes, _Damn_

"Yea sweetie in a second." He gave Kira one last pleading look before disappearing into Rose's room. Inside the room, Jesse was in hell, not only did he have to play dolls, but his girlfriend was in her room maybe ten feet away more than willing to be with him, _but no I have to be a good brother ,was that a car door, great now mom is home, guess alone time is gone. _Sure enough the front door opened not thirty seconds later, and in came his mom, yelling up the stairs that she needed help. Leaving Rose Jesse climbed down the stairs he noticed that Kira was no where to be found, _wonder where she went off too, probably to another guy that can actually be with her. _Suddenly feeling bad for himself he helped his mother bring in some bags, thankfully the shopping had gotten most of his mother's energy out and she didn't feel the need to bug him any longer. As Jesse climbed up the stairs he was reminded of how close him and Kira had been to finally being alone together, sighing when he reached the top he started down the hall to his room, as he passed the bathroom he heard the shower running _I didn't think Tom was home, but that can't be him he would use his not the smaller one _wondering who was in there Jesse placed his ear near the door, what he heard shocked and aroused the hell out of him, he could hear Kira though it was very soft she was whimpering his name over and over as if he was in their with her. _No fucking way she is getting herself off in there, oh dear lord she is, her breathing is off and she is moaning like crazy. _Jesse heard his name one last time and silence. He never thought that just hearing Kira could arouse him so much. His pants were so tight he was sure he was going to break through them; the metal zipper was causing him extreme amounts of pain.

_Ok calm down, I cant jump her here and now mom is home and Tom will be any minute, god I would give anything to be the one making her make those sounds. _Knowing that dinner would not be ready fro a while Jesse almost sprinted to Kira's room waiting for her to get out of the shower. He heard the water turn off and soon he saw her door handle turn, something inside Jesse broke down, hearing her whimper his name in the shower had made him lose it, before Kira could even realize that Jesse was in her room, he had the door slammed and her pressed up against it. His mouth sought out hers, Kira still being in a state of shock barely moved until she felt Jesse's tongue trying to pry her lips open. Her lips seemed to catch up and she was once again lost in the sensation of kissing Jesse. Jesse only broke the kiss when he started to get light headed from not having enough oxygen.

"Mmm…" Kira replied as she tried to make her brain come out of the fog caused by Jesse. Jesse really didn't notice he was to busy staring at the only thing standing between him and a naked Kira, her towel, _it would only take one flick of my hand to having the offending material pooling at her feet_.

"Jesse?" Kira asked with a giggle in her voice

"You ok?"

Shaking his head to clear his mind "Yea fine, just pissed that the only time we got to be alone was ruined"

"I know, but tonight when every one goes to sleep I will sneak into your room again." She said grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Promise"

"Promise" Kira gave him a small peck on the lips before moving away from him, walking to her dresser she grabbed a pair of panties, pink lacey ones as far as Jesse could tell, and some shorts to lounge around in. Walking to her other dresser she grabbed a tank top from the top of the pile. Jesse noticing that she would want to get dressed now, started for the door.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked with a shy smile on her face.

"You're changing" Jesse replied blushing at thought of watching her change

"So you can stay it will only take me a minute" she turned her back towards him and without dropping the towel much to Jesse's disappointment she slipped on her panties, once those were secure she finally lost the offending towel. From where he stood Jesse could only see her back, her smooth skin looked so soft, and Jesse knew from experience that it was softer than it looked. Her back was dusted with freckles a few shades darker than her tan skin, her hips though slender made her body look so graceful. _God her ass is amazing, I wonder how many freckles are on her back, wonder if she would care if I counted them, I never noticed you can see her ribs, I need to make sure she eats more, uh oh crap she's been talking this whole time_

"Jesse I know my ass is amazing" she laughed and he blushed at getting caught

"but I need your help my skin is still too wet and this tank top is getting all twisted into itself, help me" she begged looking over her shoulder giving a pleading look, but also grinning from the knowledge that she was able to make him lose control. With out saying anything Jesse walked up behind Kira and grabbed her tank top around her shoulders, his hands grazing as much skin as he could. Kira's wet skin had basically caused it to roll up into itself. Jesse started pulling on the sides, the back loosened enough to unwind itself, Kira was working on the front, but Jesse decided to help. Pulling the material with a tug he was able to loosen it, but instead of letting it fall like he had done with the back, his hands guided the shirt over her breasts, the palms of his hands touching her nipples causing them to harden. Kira moaned at the contact, but pushed away from him as soon as the tank top cover her.

"Jesse your mom will be calling us for dinner soon" she whispered

"I know" was his only reply, but his eyes were darker from desire and Kira was having problems keeping to her no idea. Jesse was the first to back away afraid that if he stayed close to her for to long he would end up pouncing on her, which he really was likely to do.

"I promise tonight you can play with them all you want." Her easy smile graced her face again and Jesse couldn't help but chuckle. _Thank the lord_

"Kids! Dinner!" Jesse's mom's voice could be heard form below the stairs. Jesse and Kira left her room and headed to the dinning room. Dinner had been okay though Jesse every time he looked at Kira saw her moaning his name against the shower wall. It became his mission during dinner not to look at her at all, it was better than having a constant hard-on. Finally dinner was over and Jesse was aloud to escape to his room, to go deal with the war going on inside of his pants, but as he stood Kira spoke up.

"Jesse wanna watch a movie with me?" looking at him so innocently that Jesse was once again lost in her doe eyes.

"Yea" he replied in a daze before realizing that he was no not going to be able to care of his little problem. He sat on the couch and hope that this would not be a repeat of what had happen the night that he and Kira had finally admitted their feelings. But of course god hated him and Kira sat almost on top of him, grabbing a blanket to be placed over both their laps. Tom and Merial were in the kitchen clearing the dishes, when Kira turned off all the lights, making it so that the only glow in the room was coming from the TV. About ten minutes into the movie Jesse could feel Kira's hand on his thigh lightly tracing her fingers up and down, his breathing hitched wondering what she was getting at._ Okay I like the touching but not when her dad is in the next room, oh and he has a gun, so you know when he catches her groping me he can kill me._

"Kira, what are you doing?" he whispered hoping that their parents couldn't hear

"Nothing" she said looking into his eyes, her own eyes were wide and innocent, but her smirk told him she knew exactly what she was doing. Her hand started to travel higher and higher, soon her hand had found a home on top of his ever growing erection. She smoothed her palm over his jean covered cock, feeling the heat of it even through the jeans. Jesse couldn't think straight anymore, his breathing was coming out in short pants; he was praying to god that Tom went straight to bed after the kitchen was clean. Kira hand was now rubbing Jesse's erection through his jeans causing him to bite back a moan, turning up the volume of the TV with her other hand she unbutton Jesse's jeans and pulled the zipper down. _Shit shit oh god she can not being down this now I mean our parents are in the next room, Fuck! _Kira hand grabbed him under his boxers, her hand was now stoking him, she could feel how rock hard he was, but how silky his skin was. Kira had never really felt a penis before, sure she had fooled around with some boys, but things never really got any further than second base, she was surprised how his cock felt in her hands, though she had nothing to compare it too, it felt rather thick. It made her wonder how it would feel in her, really in her. By now Jesse's control was completely gone. His breathing was coming out in short pants, he thought he could handle it until he felt Kira's hand move faster with more pressure, Jesse started to feel that familiar burning coil tighten again begging to be sprung, her hand felt so good. Her tiny fingers were reeking havoc on his sanity

"Kira" he moaned in her ear hoping that it was quiet enough for only her to hear. That moan caused her hand to move even faster against; even her breathing was now becoming shorter and quicker. Her cheeks were rosy from the heat of her body; she had never been so turned on in her life. Looking at her Jesse couldn't take any more, grabbing her head to kiss her to muffle his moan, he let his orgasm over take him. His body went tense as he saw stars behind his eyes, finally his body relaxed but still shook with tiny after shocks, his whole body was alive and on fire. When Jesse finally was able to come to, he noticed that Kira was staring at him with fire burning in her eyes. He knew that she was just as turned on as he was.

"Kira...Th…that was amazing" he was able to pant out. She responded with butterfly kisses on his neck. While Jesse recovered Kira grabbed some Kleenex and started to clean his mess, when he realized what she was doing Jesse blushed and took the tissue from her hand

"I'll do it" he said as he started to clean up, they would have to but the blanket in the wash though. Buttoning his pants back up and pulling up the zipper just in time for Tom to walk into the room, thankfully that blanket still covered their lower bodies, so he never saw Kira moving her hands off of Jesse's lap.

"What are you two up to?" Tom asked casually as he sat down in the lazy boy chair. _Crap what does that mean, does he know? No he couldn't there is no way he would just sit there if he knew what me and his daughter just did. Crap is he talking to me_

"Huh? Sorry Tom what did you say?" he asked coming out of his daze

"I said your dad wants you to help with the house tomorrow." Tom was now staring at Jesse knowing something was off; Jesse could feel his face start to heat up under his scrutinizes gaze.

"Yea ok" he said staring very intently at the TV now prying to god that his face would calm down and that Tom doesn't kill him. But Tom seemed to be blissfully unaware of what was going on between his daughter and step-son. For the next two hours Jesse and Kira were stuck on the downstairs couch, they couldn't get up until Tom went to bed, or they would run the risk of Tom using the blanket and finding the evidence of what they had done earlier. By the end of the movie they had started before Kira had decided to help Jesse "relax" Tom was falling asleep in his chair. Kira removed the blanket from her lap and walked over to her father, she gently shook him and told him to go to bed; Tom barely registered what she had told him and only grunted in response as he sleepily made his way up the stairs. Jesse had finally been able to move off the couch and take to blanket to the washing machine, he placed it under some of the other clothes hoping his mom would find it after it had been washed so she would not wonder why it was there. When Jesse turned back around Kira was standing in front of him, staring at her hands, blushing to her hair, Jesse could also feel his cheeks start to redden. Because of Tom being in the room they were never able to talk about what had happened.

"Was it okay?" Kira finally asked after a moment of silence

"Are you serious? It was amazing, Kira no one has…" Jesse trailed off suddenly embarrassed by his lack of experience. _Great now she knows that I have no clue as to what I am doing, damn it!_ He started to push past her in order to get away hoping to find safety in his room; at least there he would not have to feel Kira staring at him like and inexperienced loser _which I am._

"Jesse." Kira said as she placed her hand on his wrist making it impossible to leave. Taking a deep breath she replied "I have never done that before, I have never even felt one before, I… I just needed to know that it was good, I don't care about how experienced you are, I don't have that much experience either" Kira had gotten that all out in one breath, it took a few moments for Jesse to register all that she had said. When he finally realized that she was just as scared at him, he turned around to face her, she shoulders were slunk and her silky brown hair almost cover her entire face, making it hard to see her eyes, but from where he stood Jesse could tell that they were full of confusion and worry. Jesse pulled his hand from her and placed them on her face drawing her to look at him. He traced his thumb over her right cheek before meeting her lips in a simple chaste kiss. The chastest they had ever had, there was no lust behind it only pure and simple love. That feeling scared Jesse a little, but he put that behind him. When the broke apart Kira's hand found their way to his face, mimicking what his hands had done to hers.

"Let's go to bed" Jesse murmured to her, his eyes lost her deep brown ones. Without giving a reply Kira took Jesse's hand and lead him up stairs, when the reached his door Jesse went to help Kira in but she was already on her way to her own room. _What? I thought she wanted to be with me tonight. Maybe she thinks we're moving to fast I mean, its only been what two weeks. _Kira opened her door but stood outside of her room, and then she closed the door, making a loud enough sound for Tom and Merial to hear. _Huh?_ She crept back to Jesse making no sound, and when he went to question her she put her hand over his mouth and lead them into his room. Once inside the safety of his moon lit room Kira removed her hand.

"Why did you do that?" his curiosity getting the best of him

"So they think I'm in my room, this way they heard two doors shut not just one, no need for them to check to see who is out of bed, or in our case who's in who's bed" she replied as if that was completely obvious. Jesse chuckled to himself for being so stupid sometimes; at least Kira was smart enough for this relationship. Jesse moved closer to the bed and started to take off his pants and shirt, he could feel Kira's eyes watch him the whole time, and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel turned on by that. Climbing into bed he could see her still standing by the doorway.

"Are you coming?" he asked as he motioned to the bed for her to come lay down

"Yea" she said as if coming out of a daze, Jesse started laughing

"What?" she asked as she came closer to the bed

"You think I'm sexy" he practically sang to her. Her eyes became darker, he could tell even with only moonlit to show him. And though she tried not to show it a small smile graced her face. She grabbed her shorts and pulled them down her tan smooth legs, Jesse's eyes followed the fabric, never leaving those yellow shorts. This time Kira giggled.

"What?" he asked when the shorts were safely at her feet and her legs were no longer calling to him

"You think I'm sexy" she sang back as she climbed in next to him. Laughing Jesse pulled her closer so her body was flushed against his. Her small arms encircled his waist and her arm was around her shoulder, tracing small patterns on to the skin of her arm. They laid there for a few moments just breathing, and listening to the other breathe. Kira was slowly falling asleep; her head was now lying on his chest. And though Jesse knew he should just let her sleep he couldn't not after what had happened downstairs, she deserved something for that. Reaching down he started trailing kisses along her check and jaw, but nothing. _Time for something more drastic _Jesse moved so that Kira now laid below him, her groan of protest was quickly shut out by his lips on her neck. She was moaning now, soft whimpering moans, as Jesse continued his assault on her neck. He knew that he could not stay to long in one place or he would leave a mark, and he would love to leave a mark, claim her as his, but that would be extremely hard to explain to Tom how Kira just woke up with a hickey. Jesse could not stop himself; his hands started moving on their own accord. He felt her chest through the fabric of her tank top. Her nipples were instantly hard, and begging for him to play with them. He pinched them through the fabric. Kira moaned a deep moan in her throat; she was trying so hard to be quiet. Her face was rosy again and her breathing was coming out in pants. Jesse wondered if this is how she looked in the shower. Just thinking about that made him so hard. Jesse ground his pelvis into hers, showing Kira how much she affected him. Soon her tank top was lost and Jesse mouth had found its new home.

"Jesse" Kira moaned "Touch me" she pleaded grinding herself into his erection. Jesse did not think that it was possible to be even more turned on that he was, but those simple words proved him wrong. His hand were shaking, but he didn't care. His mouth found her right nipple again and he went to work lavishing it. When he felt her body relax completely his hand moved down her stomach causing her muscles to quiver. When his hand reached the top of her panties it stilled _just breathe_. Jesse removed his lips from her body and stared into her eyes asking for permission before anything else could happen. Kira gave a slight nod and that was all it took for Jesse. His hand found its way inside to her slick curls. His mouth returned her breasts. His fingers played with her damp curls, just running his fingers over her slick wetness. _Oh dear god she is so wet, I made her I wet. I made her wet! _Being bolder Jesse pressed his index finger on what he hoped to god was her clitoris.

"JESSE" Kira moaned out. _Thank god I think I know what I'm doing. _To silence her ever increasing moans his lips sought out hers. While her tongue was busy with his, Jesse started to move his fingers in light circles around her clit. Kira's hips followed his movement begging for more. As time passed he applied more and more pressure. Moving his fingers faster and harder against her, Kira broke away from the kiss, her breathing was uneven, her face was flushed _she's so beautiful. _Jesse became even braver seeing how much she enjoyed what he was doing, moving his fingers downward he found her entrance. Kira's hips begged him to enter. Placing his index finger against the opening he slowly entered. Her hot wetness enveloped his finger. _She's so freakin tight my god. _By now Jesse was so hard he needed to relive the tension; his own hips started to grind against the bed.

"God" was all Kira could get out when Jesse's entire finger was in her. It was sort of painful, being that nothing had ever been in her before, but the pain subsided fast and she was left feeling pleasantly full and stretched from Jesse's finger. Jesse kissed her, soft and gentle on her lips. But soon the kiss turned into something deep and full of passion, each person demanding dominance. It was then that Jesse realized he should maybe move his finger. Setting a slow pace he dragged his finger out and pushed it in; he was turned on when he saw Kira's hips follow his movement meeting thrust for thrust. His own hips were now grinding hard against the bed. Kira was trying to bite back moan as his finger moved fast and pressed harder. Jesse knew she was close. He had to send her over the edge soon or he was going to make a mess in his bed. While moving his finger even faster, he placed his thumb against her clit. Pressing hard, Kira's hip bucked against his hand. Jesse made his thumb make hard circles over it.

"God Jesse" Kira moaned. Jesse placed his mouth over hers hoping to quit her down. Moving faster and harder, Jesse could feel his own orgasm approach. Hoping for Kira to reach hers first. Rolling over just a bit Jesse moved his free hand to her chest; though his hand was in a cast he could still use his fingers. He pinched her right nipple before rolling the left. Kira broke the kiss

"Jesse I'm gonna co…" was all she managed to get out before her body was wracked with spasms. Jesse could feel her inner walls tighten around his finger. _God how that would feel around my cock. _At that thought Jesse felt his own orgasm rip through his body. He had never felt so good in his life. He could feel every part of him. When he was finally able to come back down he looked at Kira. Her eyes were closed and her face was so flushed, but she was smiling. A genuine happy smile. _A satisfied smile._

"You ok?" Jesse asked when he felt he could speak again

"I'm great" was Kira's only reply before she kissed him. She kissed his mouth and his cheeks. She tried to kiss every part of his face. Jesse joined her, laughing as the each tried to outdo one another. Kissing her nose he rolled over and laid on his back. Kira moved to place her head on his chest. Each exhausted from earlier. Kissing the top of her forehead Jesse felt himself starting to fall asleep, but before he could do that Kira sat up and grabbed his clock.

"What the hell?" he asked shaken by her sudden movement

"I need to leave before my dad wakes up" she replied laying back down on him

"Good idea, knew I like you for some reason" he smirked

Kira tried to reply shut up, but it only came out as a yawn, and Jesse would not have heard it any way, he was already asleep.


End file.
